No Particular Place To Go
by CosmoTheSeedrian2012
Summary: The title says it all! This is just a small fanfiction I threw together after doing some interesting things myself. So I decided, why not whip something up? Nothing else to do, really... Enjoy! It's my first story, so hey, don't hate, appreciate! I'll update it from time to time, adding more events. Review and give me some suggestions!
1. Suggestions?

**No Particular Place To Go**

Chapter 1: Suggestions?

One Day When Sonic and the gang were sitting around a campfire in the middle of a forest, they asked each other what they'd do tomorrow. Amy jumped up and yelled "We can go shopping all day long! And We'll have the most wonderful day ever!" Sonic Just looked at her with a face that said 'No way!'

Next, Silver said "We could... Camp out again? Maybe?" Everyone could tell he really liked it out here.

Sonic Said "No, We should go have a big race!" Everyone glared at him.

Cream Said "We could visit the big garden and have a picnic! That's always fun."

"Chao chao chao! Cheese said excitedly.

"I've got it!" Yelled Tails. "Let's go to the beach!" He shouted as everyone stared at him. Everyone agreed. Shadow came out of nowhere and said in a friendly tone, "Mind if I join? The beach sounds nice for a day of fun." Everyone looked confused by Shadow's sudden happiness. They had been happening quite often since he and Rouge had been dating.

Blaze whispered to Silver, "I guess girls really can make a change." Silver chuckled, but no one heard. Then they all crawled into their tents, and Shadow gladly put out the fire, then left. Surprisingly, no one even tried to sleep that night, so when they finally collapsed, they woke up the next morning around 10:00 AM. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, "EVERYONE UP, NOW!"

Everybody slowly got out of their tents. Shadow was sitting under a tree in the distance. "Hello hello! Somebody slept in a little too long." He said sarcastically to Sonic. Sonic chuckled. Tails staggered over to a tree, then did his business. He came over to a little green tent and woke up Cosmo. She was a very deep sleeper. She loved camping. Matter of Fact, She suggested camping, and Tails made everyone agree. They packed everything up and started the long walk home. A Couple of hours later, Tails asked, "You OK Cream?" Cheese had wandered off to a secret chao garden earlier. Shadow was leading the way, even though everyone practically memorized the forest. They had a great time walking back. They sang songs, shared stories, and talked about what they'd do at the beach. They got home in no time. It actually took another hour, but they didn't notice.

The beach. What could go wrong? Eggman wasn't seen for quite a while now. Shadow was the only one who thought about it. Until Next Time, See ya! 


	2. The Beach

**No Particular Place To Go**

**Chapter 2: Beach Fun!**

By the time they got home, They noticed how late it was. They had been wandering around the forest for a while. They went to sleep after a short day in the forest. The next day, everyone was up around 7:00 to 8:00 AM. They met up at Amy's House. Shadow's Grill Was in the back of his black pickup truck along with everyone's things. Cheese was riding with Shadow, oddly. Amy, Cosmo, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge rode in Amy's minivan. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, And Silver Rode in Silver's Truck. Tails and Sonic Were in the back.

Tails Shouted to Sonic, "I Think *Cough* I swallowed *COUGH* A Bug! *cough*"

Sonic Shouted back, "Well don't kill yourself! This is supposed to be fun, remember!" Tails chuckled at Sonic's sarcastic remark. Sonic could see the beach in the distance. A chill shot up his spine when the water was in view. When they parked, Silver, Sonic, And Shadow unloaded the things, and carried the big grill towards a nice, big picnic table. They set it down and sat down to catch their breath. By The Time everyone got unloaded and settled in the sand, Cream and Cheese were already in the water. Just then, waves started rolling in and pulling everyone under for about 20 to 30 seconds. Cream couldn't hold her breath that long while underwater. She tried getting back to shore, but the waves pulled her in. Sonic WAS going to save her, but when his foot got 3 Inches in the water, he sprinted back and said, "Sorry Guys, But water's not my thing!"

Tails, Cosmo, Silver and Blaze Swam out towards Cream and Cheese, But Blaze Stopped when she couldn't touch the ground anymore. She yelled to them, "Sorry, But I'm not that good of a swimmer!" She went back to shore. Cream was screaming and yelling, gasping for air and swallowing water, then she felt someone's arms grab hers and she kicked them. Tails almost yelled, but saw Cosmo grab him and bring him back to shore.

"Geez, Cream is pretty tough when she's panicked!" Tails said, with tears in his eyes. No one laughed. Silver grabbed Cream. She kicked and screamed, but then she noticed she was being saved. By then, the waves became less intense, and she had calmed down a little bit. Then, a giant wave rolled in and just about soaked everyone on shore. Cream didn't go under that time, But Silver almost did.

Silver levitated Cream a little higher above the water, while he had Cheese pulling on his quills yelling, "Chao chao chao chao!"

Silver hurried to shore, and no one was hurt. Cream was completely cool about the whole situation. She continued building on to Amy's giant sand castle.

Amy came over to Cream and said softly "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

Cream looked up, out of distraction and said, "What? I wasn't really paying attention, sorry." Amy just smiled. She told Sonic to get in the water, but as usual, he refused. Cosmo and Tails pushed him in, laughing and giggling. Sonic was furious. He dashed out of the water, and was gone in a matter of seconds. Everyone looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Cosmo Shouted, "Sonic, come back! We didn't mean to hurt you!"

Tails softly grabbed her shoulder and said to her, "It's fine, he'll forget about it after an hour or two.

She smiled and then yelled, "Last one to the water is a rotten egg!"

Everyone raced towards the water, Except for Shadow and Cream, who had other things to do. Cream and Cheese were building a sand castle, while Shadow was grilling Hot dogs, hamburgers, and much, much more. Everyone was playing and laughing, then Sonic appeared .

He yelled from a tree to Shadow, "A dozen chili dogs to go, please!" Shadow chuckled, smiled and gave Sonic his food.

He replied saying, "That will be one knuckle-bump, please!" They fist pounded, and Sonic sat down to eat. Shadow enjoyed grilling. He continued to grill for an hour more, then he ate.

Everyone else already had. He told everyone at the beach, "Food is on me! Come and get some right here!"

Everyone there rushed to the grill and lined up. There was just enough for Sonic to have one more chili dog. Everything was gone, including the paper plates. Shadow sat down for a few minutes, took of his sandals, and ran to the water and played beach ball toss with everyone. Laughter filled the air, and happiness was all around. A few hours later, it became dark, and everyone started to pack up, and piled into the vehicles. Shadow, Silver, And Sonic Loaded up the grill, strapped it down, got into their vehicles, and drove away. They got home, and said their goodbye's. At last, it was quiet and peaceful. They all went to sleep, and dreamed very happy dreams. Even Shadow!

That's all folks!

Please review! This is my first fan fiction, and nowhere near my best! More coming soon!


	3. Fishing-Basketball

**No Particular Place To Go**

**~Early In The Morning~**

"Alright. Cosmo, I'm going to go fishing with the guys. I'll be back around lunch time." Tails said.

"Perfect! The girls and I are going out to play basketball at the park around 9:00. Stop by my place with the guys and we'll have a big lunch." Cosmo replied excitedly. She was dressed in a lime green tank top with 'COSMO' across the back, and the number '1' below it, and darker green short-shorts. Just then, there was a knock at the door of Cosmo's Greenhouse.

"Just a sec!" Tails shouted. He opened the door to see a bunch of girls dressed in tank tops and short-shorts. Half in green, half in red.

"Let's head to the park and get some practice in." Amy said. "I think some of us aren't all prepared for what's coming."

"Alright, Then let's go!" Cosmo exclaimed. The girls left, and Tails followed them out. By the time the girls turned for the park, Tails was already at his house, waiting for the guys to pick him up. All he had was some bait and his yellow fishing rod. A big black truck pulled up to his house, and the window rolled down.

"Hop in. We still have to get Sonic, Silver, Espio, and Knuckles." Shadow told the fox. Tails put his rod in the back and put the bait in his jacket pocket.

**~LATER~**

**~AT MOBIUS LAKE~**

"_Have a gun will travel reads the card of a man." _Shadow starter

_"A knight without armor in a savage land." _Tails continued.

_"His fast gun for hire heeds the calling wind." _Silver joined.

_"A soldier of fortune is a man called Paladin." _Knuckles sang.

_"Paladin Paladin where do you roam." _Sonic chanted.

_"Paladin Paladin far far from home." _Espio finished. A couple of minutes of silence past, and Tails phone rang. It was playing 'Endless Possibilities.' He answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Blaze. What's up?"

"_Can I talk to Silver? He didn't answer his phone."_

"Well sure." Tails handed the phone to Silver, and he walked away from the group.

"Alright. Shall we get the boat?" Asked Knuckles. Everyone nodded at each other. They went towards a shed near the docks and got out a big rowboat. They got the oars after the boat was by the water.

"Got the equipment? " Knuckles asked Tails.

"Sure Do." He replied.

"Then let's get in, row out, and start fishing." Silver said, walking back to the group.

"Alright!" Everyone shouted in approval.

**~AT Basketball Court A In The Park~**

**-The girls are all on the same team, really, but for practice games they divide into practice groups. This time it was 'Set 1A.' Green = Cosmo, Blaze, and Sonia. Red = Amy, Cream, and Rouge.**

"You ready girls?" Amy shouted, dribbling the ball.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Amy announced. And with that, they started.

"Amy! Amy! Pass it!" Cream yelled.

"_Gotcha!_" Whispered Blaze, charging in towards Amy.

***SMACK***

"Got it! Got it!" Blaze cheered. She took the 3-Point shot, but missed.

"Aww." She said sadly. "Whatever. It's just one shot!" Amy had the ball now.

"Cream!" She shouted.

"Over Here! Pass it!" Cream hollered. Amy chucked it towards her, but Cosmo blocked it halfway through.

"Am I doing good, Blaze?" The seedrian asked. Blaze smiled and nodded. Then motioned her to pass it to Sonia.

"Hey! Over here!" Rouge shouted, distracting Cosmo. She turned around. Rouge quickly swiped the ball away from Cosmo.

"Dang it, Rouge!" Cosmo shouted angrily. Vines nearly burst from the ground, but nothing really came up.

"Hey, Cosmo, no need to get all worked up. It's just practice anyway, silly." Blaze teased.

"Oh, alright. Sorry." She replied.

"Rouge! Take the shot!" Amy demanded. Cream nodded at Rouge, who tossed the ball to Cream, who then shot from the 3-Point line and made it.

"Yes! I did it, Amy!" The rabbit cheered.

"Well done, you two!" Cosmo commented.

"All right, Blaze. Here you go." Amy said throwing the ball to Blaze from across the court.

**~2 HOURS LATER~**

**~AT MOBIUS LAKE~**

**"**Alright guys," Tails said, "It's time to get packed up and ready to go."

"Aww, really?" Knuckles asked, looking slightly at Sonic.

"Oh shut up, Knucklehead." Sonic Snapped.

"Well, alright. Let's go." Silver said, rowing towards land. Once they got back they put up the boat and oars.

"I'll throw out the trash." Tails offered.

"I'll put up the tackle." Espio said.

"I'll start the truck." Shadow said.

"I'm in the truck." Sonic stated, flipping through radio stations.

"I'm securing what's in the back." Silver said, tying down all the tackle boxes and rods.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go home. I'm hungry." Knuckles Complained.

"Oh yeah!" Tails shouted. "I remembered something! Cosmo want us to go to her house today for lunch."

"Alright. Let's go!" Shadow exclaimed. Silver's stomach growled.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry myself." He said. Then it growled louder. "Scratch that. I'm starving." Everyone laughed at his humor. Everyone loaded up and left the lake.

**~20 MINUTES LATER~  
~COSMO'S HOUSE~**

The girls were still in their outfits from basketball, and the guys were still in their fishing outfits.

"You know what?" Cosmo said. "We should probably get ourselves looking decent."

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "The guys smell like fish." Everyone went home for a little and showered and changed. Tails was back first.

"I'm back." He announced walking in the door.

"Good, then you'll help cook." She told him from in the kitchen. She came and handed him a ladle.

"Stir. Simple enough?" Amy teased, walking in the door.

"I don't know, it sounds pretty hard." Tails said sarcastically. After a little bit of preparation and setting up the table, they were ready to eat. Everyone was at Cosmo's in the living room, except for Tails and Cosmo.

"Ok. We ready?" Tails asked, eying the food on the table.

"I think so. Let's go tell them." Cosmo said, heading towards the sliding door to the living room.

"Time to eat, everyone!" Cosmo and Tails said in unison. Everyone got seated and prepared their plates. Once everyone had their food and were seated, Cosmo whispered something in Amy's ear, making her grin at Sonic. Then she whispered into Blaze's ear, and she grinned at Silver the same way. Last, she whispered into Rouge's ear, and she glanced at Cosmo. She looked at Shadow after thinking a moment. Cosmo sat down and glanced at the three girls, then looked at Tails.

"Boys, close your eyes and open wide!" Cosmo shouted. The girls picked up their forks and spoons and fed the guys of their plates, giggling the whole time. After the girls had nothing on their plates, Sonic opened his eyes and swallowed the rest of his food.

"Alright..." Shadow started.

"Girls!" Tails said, getting their attention.

"Close _your _eyes and _you_ open wide!" Tails finished. Sonic smiled, then the guys fed the girls, chuckling every few bites. Once everyone's food was gone, they thanked Cosmo, chatted a bit, and left.

"Well. I'll swing by tomorrow, ok?" Tails told Cosmo before leaving, of course, being the last one to go.

"Alright, but first..." She started, walking towards Tails.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want a kiss from my favorite guy!" She finished, playfully pulling him towards her. They shared a long moment of silence, enjoying the kiss. When they broke apart, Tails shook with joy once Cosmo turned around.

"Saw that!" She said playfully. Tails blushed.

"Goodnight, my love." Tails said, walking out the door.

"Sweet dreams, my lovely fox." She replied. Tails went home and went to bed. That night, everyone got a good night of sleep.

**Get ready for some more excitement when I introduce the gang to Baseball! Yep! Baseball!**

**Until then, read my other stories! Adieus, Amigos! **


End file.
